


Go, Go, Goshiki

by SpectrumArcadia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Goshiki, Bullying, Gen, won't take your bs anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumArcadia/pseuds/SpectrumArcadia
Summary: Something suddenly brushes the back of his head and his thought bubble bursts. He tunes in to the muffled snickering from the desks behind his. Had he been talking to himself again? No, he's gotten better at that, so what…-?
"- didn't hear you past his stupid haircut."





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some musings on my favorite swan <3

Goshiki lets his mind wander, drifting from one daydream to the next. Lunch is over and he is always way too early for his next class, sitting in his seat and drawing patterns onto his desk with an index finger. He can hear the cheers from a recent game, his name being chanted after he makes a particularly excellent spike. He changes the cheers around in his head- _“Go! Go! Go! Shi! Ki_!”- something like that for his third year, when _he's_ the Grand Ace.

Would he be captain, too? Probably, he assumes, unless someone with more natural leadership qualities came along. He makes a mental note to start observing his teammates on the court even more, so he can be prepared to give advice on improvement. He smiles when he thinks of a new batch of first years joining the team. They'd call him senpai and ask his advice on _everything_.

Well, maybe not everything, that would get annoying pretty fast.

Something suddenly brushes the back of his head and his thought bubble bursts. He tunes in to the muffled snickering from the desks behind his. Had he been talking to himself again? No, he's gotten better at that, so what…-?

"- didn't hear you past his stupid haircut."

 

Even the kid all the way by the windows has a chuckle. Someone is-? Making fun of _him_?

His eyes narrow as he stares at his desk. How long has this been happening? His heart pounds in his chest but he is unafraid. Embarrassed? A little. There was a time in middle school when he would have just sat there and taken it, done his best to ignore any jeers or taunts. But things are different these days. That time is over now.

Goshiki stands, whips around to stare his accuser directly in the eyes. There is a boy leaning against his friend's desk- tie knotted in an improper manner no less, Goshiki notes. He has probably seen the boy before, but who could say for sure. He isn’t even sure the boy belongs to this class and Goshiki definitely doesn’t know his name.

 

Right now, all he knows is that this boy thinks Goshiki's haircut is “stupid.”

 

"How?" he asks, voice loud and clear- questioning. His gaze is direct and unwavering. _Confidence_. He even leans forward slightly, holding himself tall as he looks down at the other boy, who actually takes an unsure step backward.

People are staring now- Goshiki's loud voice is drawing more attention than even that obnoxious snickering. He's good at that: attracting attention. The boy's friend looks embarrassed now. Also good. He should be.

The boy looks up at him unsure, eyes narrowed while his friend looks away. Had they even noticed his height before this moment? What about how he's always one of the first to finish tests? How confident he is during class presentations? How he's actually building some muscle these days?

Or – perhaps most importantly - how he is the only first year on Shiratorizawa's current volleyball team?

Of course not. He takes another step forward, heart slamming against his ribs. He feels like Shirabu-senpai must- with the way this boy is leaning away from him. It feels…good. Justified.

 

"How is my hair stupid?" he insists, "It's not even all that far off from yours. Your opinion doesn't make any sense."

Goshiki likes his hair. He thinks it looks cute and his mother says the severe lines makes his round face more intimidating. He keeps it shiny and soft and Tendou-senpai, who is, in fact, _the coolest_ \- compliments his bangs nearly every week. He knows his haircut isn't “stupid.”

He also knows that he is better than this boy- at most likely everything. He knows how to knot a tie and he certainly doesn't go around insulting haircuts for no reason. The other must be compensating for something.

 

"Well? Are you going to explain to me why you think my hair is stupid or not?" Goshiki snaps. This boy no longer likes the attention he is receiving but Goshiki loves it. He can tell the other wants him to quiet down and drop it. _Too bad._

The boy makes a face like he's going to say something and Goshiki pulls a move directly from Shirabu's book: pointedly rolling his eyes in disgust before turning around and walking away.

His heart still pounds as he leaves the room but far from the anticipation and embarrassment of before, he’s exhilarated. He is going to be the ace after all. Nobody speaks to Ushiwaka-senpai like that, and nobody will speak to _him_ like that.

Oh, if only his senpais could have seen! He re-imagines the scenario but maybe it happens in the lunchroom, with bonus senpai approval. That scene would just have to fuel his fantasies for a while.

Nervous vibrations thrum through his limbs. Ten minutes is enough time for a jog around the gym, right? He’s gotta get rid of all this built up energy somehow, hands still trembling from the encounter. He jogs to the gym and then proceeds to sprint once around it.

People stare. He's still in his uniform, he might be yelling. Goshiki doesn't notice. Goshiki doesn't care.

He might not notice every time somebody is making fun of him. He might not have the ability to serve back any quick-witted retorts. However, starting this year he wants to make it clear that Goshiki Tsutomu is no longer a boy that people can mess with.

 

He's Shiratorizawa's _Ace._


End file.
